We will establish a well-organized Administrative Core (Core A) to support the Baltimore PKD Research and Clinical Core Center (B-PKD Center). The goal of the administrative Core is to provide direction, guidance and oversight for the entire B-PKD Center and to ensure that it functions efficiently and effectively. The specific goals of the Administratie Core are: 1. To oversee and manage the logistic and financial aspects of the Scientific Cores: Antibody Validation/Vector (Core B), Murine Models/Biobank (Core C), Cell Engineering (Core D) and the Clinical/Translational Core (Core E), 2) To provide Core Directors with monthly statements of expenditures, of remaining financial obligations and the funding available 3) To monitor use and assist Cores in performing charge-back use as necessary 4) To assist Core Directors in making sure that all NIH and institutional protocols are up-to-date 5)To organize working meetings of the Executive Steering Committee 6) To coordinate the activities of the Scientific Cores with the Research Base in order to ensure that the most up to date technologies are supported and that the cores are meeting the needs of the Research Base 7) To maintain the Center Web Site 8) To organize a yearly meeting of the Scientific Advisory Committee (SAC) 9) To coordinate a program of enrichment activities that energizes the Research Base and maximizes interactions, collaborations and intellectual discourse within the Center 10) To direct a program of Pilot and Feasibility studies that promotes synergistic interactions with the Cores and brings new talent, scientific methods and expertise to research focused on understanding the pathophysiology of and treatments for polycystic kidney disease and 11) To interact with the scientific and lay communities, and the NIDDK to coordinate relevant goals for all of the PKD Centers. Dr. Terry Watnick and Dr. William Guggino will continue to lead The Administrative Core (A). They will work together to ensure that the goals of the center are met.